


The Line

by Amy Raine (amyraine)



Series: Best of Avatar 500 [10]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Mild Language, Older Woman/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyraine/pseuds/Amy%20Raine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lin is fine with breaking rules, except this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Line

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Rules" at the Avatar 500 LJ comm.

A knock on her door interrupts Lin in the middle of planning her next move against the Equalists. She peers through the slats of the window blinds. The Avatar stands on her porch, shuffling her weight from foot to foot in plain view of the street. 

That idiot! Lin throws open the door and hauls her inside. “What is wrong with you? You could have been attacked.”

“What is wrong with you?” Korra wrenches herself away. “We haven't heard from you since the raid on the Sato mansion. Master Tenzin has been worried about you.”

“Tenzin should have come to check on me himself.”

The Avatar looks a bit sheepish. “Maybe I was worried too.” She fidgets, her lashes flutter. Lin should not be looking. “Since I'm here anyway, I can help with whatever you're planning.”

“No.” 

Korra clenches her fists. “Come on. I thought we were getting along. I thought we made a good team.”

“We do,” Lin mutters. 

“So what's your problem?”

“It's complicated.”

Korra scowls. “I hate that word. People only use that word when they're too scared to talk about something. What are you so scared of?”

Lin pulls Korra to her, unable to stop despite the girl's bewilderment and the alarm bells ringing in her mind. The Avatar tastes like salt water. She's rigid in Lin's arms for a moment, then relaxes, parting her lips to let Lin inside, more curious than passionate. Lin would rather she got angry. Then she could put an end to this madness.

“This is what I'm scared of,” she whispers against Korra's mouth. “A terrorist has taken my men and my city and all I think about is you. I'm too old for this and there's too much at stake.”

Korra's breaths are ragged. “So let me help.”

“I've already crossed a line.” Lin pushes away and gestures toward the door. “Go home, Korra.”

The Avatar contemplates the door, then turns back to Lin. “But...what if I get attacked?” 

“Fine, I'll go with you.”

“Just the two of us? We're safer staying inside.” 

She cocks an eyebrow and grins.

Damn it.

As Korra's arms wind around Lin's waist, the earthbender asks, “Do Tenzin and Pema know you're here?”

She feels Korra's teeth graze her skin as she smiles. “Someone once told me it's easier to ask for forgiveness than permission.”

Wonderful. “I knew you were going to be nothing but trouble,” Lin grumbles, and Korra laughs.


End file.
